Amazing Mishap
by HondaKeeks
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Hajime wake up after some pretty damn hard sex. BAM MAGIC RELATIONSHIP!


**Hajime and Fuyuhiko wake up to a pretty awkward situation...**

 **Hinata Hajime x Kuzuyruu Fuyuhiko**

* * *

Fuyuhiko's golden eyes snapped open when he rather abruptly was awoken by a pressure. a crushing pressure. He couldn't... Breathe... His chest barely forced itself up as the heavy object rolled on top of him more. Fuyuhiko heaved and choked as his arms pressed up against the... **FLESH?!** Fuyuhiko gasped and thrashed and screamed at the **TEENAGER** on top of him. The figure began moving, and took its sweet time rolling off of Fuyuhiko. _"Nnnn...~"_ The teen groaned, sitting up and rubbing their head. Fuyuhiko recognised the boy immediantly upon seeing his features. Green eyes, light brown hair with that absurd cowlick thing on top. Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata. What. The. Actual. Hell. Fuyuhiko had awoken with nothing but his undergarments, and Hajime... Hajime.. Hajime had woken up without a shirt from what his point of view saw.

 _'Oh god, fucking hell no. Please, for the sweet Lord Jesus, please don't tell me this is what i think it is...'_

Hajime looked over and smiled awkwardly. "Hey." He muttered sleepily, yawning and stretching his arms, almost smacking Fuyuhiko in the face. With one last pant, Fuyuhiko sat up and glared at Hajime. "Did you enjoy last night?" Hajime asked, stretching his arms again sense his other arm hadn't stretched out properly, this time hitting Fuyuhiko in the face. Fuyuhiko blinked for a second, before he began recalling memories from last night...

* * *

 ** _"Unnn~ Yea, That feels good, Hajime.. A-Ahhh."_**

 ** _"You like that?"  
_**

 ** _"A-AHN! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, That feels really good! More!"_**

* * *

Fuyuhiko sighed at the broken memory. He couldn't recall much, only the sex they had. He knew he hadn't been drunk, he was just.. Horny, I guess. It happens every once and a while, though he would just finish himself off by hand. The Yakuza had probably felt lonely that night, longing for the hand of someone else's. God, now that he actually knew what was going on, he felt so confused. W _hy Hajime?_ He asked himself. He shook his head and continued to send a mighty glare at Hajime. "How could you simply just... Let your disgusting lust take me over! You should have handed me over to a girl! I-I- Fuck you!" Fuyuhiko growled. Hajime arched a brow and crossed his arms. "Excuse me? You're the one who came into my room begging for relief, asshole. I was only just trying to help out. No homo there." Hajime snorted and leaned back into the bed. The Kuzuryuu blooded male only stared in shock, hand over his mouth. "You're an asshole." Fuyuhiko stated. "Nice comeback, Mr. God of Roasting." Hajime chuckled and rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. "I will end you!" Fuyuhiko whined and slammed his fist down into Hajime's stomach, causing the brunette to cough and hack for a moment, sitting right back up from his laying position. "Jesus Christ, Fuyuhiko! Calm down! It was just a one night stand! Not really, we're going to see eachother again, but seriously! It's not like we're going to be a couple or anything, right?" Hajime crossed his arms and sent a strange look towards the smaller male. "Well.. If we've had sex then I'm not going to let go of that real fucking easily. I'm not something to pass around! If we've had hot and steamy sex then that seals the deal. I'm not as shallow as you think I am." Fuyuhiko growled, looking away with a gentle blush colouring the boys freckled cheeks. "It's embarrassing, but before you did me last night, I was a virgin, Hajime. You stole my virginity.. And that's a pretty big thing. I'm not letting you off of the hook, fucker." Fuyuhiko hissed bitterly. If Hajime had had any water at that time, he'd probably spit it out right now. A full blown relationship with Fuyuhiko? That was a little much, wasn't it? Besides, wasn't being homosexual... Really, Really wrong? Hajime was pretty sure he was straight, because.. He just knew, okay?! Don't question his fucking sexuality just because he willingly fucked a teen boy last night. Wait, nevermind, go ahead and question it. Shit. Hajime sighed and looked down, before smiling. Well, it wouldn't hurt to be experimental, right? Yeah.. And, The up side to this was that he had a Yakuza as a boyfriend. Hot. Hajime looked at the angered Yakuza and nodded. "Alright fine." Hajime's smile slightly grew. Fuyuhiko was honestly a little bit stunned to hear the stubborn student agree so easily, but nodded as the anger slowly faded from his face. "Alright. We're officially a couple now." Fuyuhiko nodded. Hajime frowned.

 _"We haven't sealed the deal!"_

 _"What do you mean, shit-head?"_

 _Hajime leaned in, and with much less hunger from last night, locked lips with the Yakuza._

 _After moments of the soft bliss, Fuyuhiko pulled away with a smile, drifting his hand over to Hajime's, which he gladly took hold off._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

 ** _FUCKING HELL I HOPE I MISLEAD YOU FROM THE DESCRIPTION XD_**

 **RIP ME AND ANYONE WHO READS THIS TRASH**

 ** _DID I MAKE A FANGIRL SQUEAL HAPPILY? PROBABLY NOT BUT OH WELL I WANTED A CUTE MOMENT AND SMALL SEX SO THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH._**


End file.
